Earth II
Earth II aka Earth 2 , Earth Two Union Planet in the Maggie Turnbull System (HR 483 A) One of the most Earth like planets within 50 light years from the Sol System. One of the earliest United Earth Colonies. Settled during the Second Exodus first Colonists arrived in 2134. The Colonization of Earth II also has a very dark chapter as the planet was the home world of a TL 1 sentient species, the Luthaaar. The United Earth Survey ships reported a pristine truly Earth-like planet (complete with moon 1) with continents and oceans and a biosphere with life that was compatible with human life. When the video reports reached Earth and the message that only a TL 1 civilization of about 500 million natives stood in the way of colonization2. Secretly Held ordered the complete termination of that species before Colonists arrived. CLASSIFIED RED RED RED : Cherubim the TSI Commandant and secretly appointed executor of Earth's Supremacy decided to test United Earths most secret and horrible weapon, the Lucifer Virus. The programmable, remote pulse trigger activated air born virus exceeded its designers expectations and Terra's most secretive and perhaps most dangerous weapon is unleashed for the first time. The landing troops had little to do but burn the dead or dying Luthaaar. No Luthaaar, not even DNA samples exist today. There is a Luthaaar museum on the world that was renamed Earth II. The museum contains a very comprehensive collection of Luthaaar artifacts Luthaaar artifacts can still be found all across the world. There was a demand for a vote on restoring the planet to pre-colonization, resettle all inhabitants and declare the world a "Monument to Human Cruelty ".3 The demand was made during the height of the Peace hawk Movement, but even then it did not reach the necessary majority. The Colonists of Earth II successfully lobbied to keep their world. Today, the Luthaaar are forgotten to all but a few scholars and Earth II locals. On Earth II there are stories about Luthaaar Ghosts and especially around Halloween , people dress up as Luthaaar ghosts, zombies and apparitions, but even that is fading and most kids of Earth II have no idea what the origin to their Luthaaar costumes was, some still wear to Halloween. Earth II – Today Earth II is a vibrant Core world with a population of 4 Billion. From early on much thought was put into the preservation of the natural beauty and all but one city is either underground or underwater. There is some agriculture but not excessive and limited to one continent. Most industry is also underground, in orbit or on Little Luna, the planets moon. Tourism is a major industry and business factor of Earth II with many resorts and outdoor sports venues for every taste. Galympic Events are held on Earth II quite often, also the Planet Bound Extreme Sport Competitions known as The Bull are based here. Main Industry however are Corporate Headquarters. Hundreds of Fortune 5000 companies have located their headquarters here. The main colony is Held Town (named after Siegfried Held4) and a beautiful metro-pole that blends into the nature and is often called the Green City. The Class A space port was built at the planets North Pole and is connected to the cities via a well developed planet mover system.5 Congress centers, Corporate retreats and a number of retirement communities round up the main businesses on Earth II. *'Law:' Union +Local (mostly environmental protection ordinances) *'Civics:' Planet Council – Elected. Representative : Elected for four years, also acts as the Planets president. *'Union Installations:' Space Bus Stop (daily) Union Hospital, Federal Police Precinct, Union Court, Union Schools, Union accredited Colleges *Main Exports: Hand raised herbs, fruits, salads. Bottled Water, Bio Solids *Main Imports; Lux, Office Supplies, General Groceries, Tech 1 Not as large as Luna but still large enough to create tides and a good electromagnetic shield on Earth II 2 United Earth had no laws regarding occupied worlds or other civilizations. It was simply a common understood rule to leave occupied worlds with primitive civilizations alone. It should be noted that this rule was never followed. The Prim Tech Civilization Protection act of 2302 (Union) was the first legal attempt to specifically protect such civilizations by Law. 3 Everyone knows about H5's order to kill all Luthaar, but only a handful beings (with RED RED RED clearance) know that it was done with the still top secret Lucifer Virus. 4 The Colonists refused to rename their capitol back when it was an issue and today no one really remembers this relative short period of Pre-Union History. 5 There are several scenic Monorail and tube routes through pristine jungles and forests that are built above ground and offer great views (the monorail routes travel slow enough to enjoy the scenery and are a great tourist attraction) Category:Planets Category:Second Exodus Category:Second Exodus Societies Category:Dirty Secrets